


Hawkfarm is a Wonderful Place

by OneMoreDay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, Gen, Tony/steve friendship, seriously spoilers if you haven't seen the exclusive footages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title plays on TAHITI in Agents of SHIELD (nothing as sinister though).</p><p>Basically my take on things revolving around the farm and the time the Avengers spend there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkfarm is a Wonderful Place

"Where are we anyway?" Tony groaned as he got up from his seat.

 

"You're at my farm."

 

"Hawkguy has a farm? Wait-but we're underground."

 

"Yeah, I -uh- built a bunker under my farmhouse." The archer rubbed the back of his head. He might have been blushing.

 

"All by yourself?"

  

"So? You build shit all the time."

 

"Yeah but I have Dum-E and JARVIS assisting me. Jeez."

 

"Back to the guided tour. Since I'm off the grid, these generators need fuel. We'll use the logs I just had stored for winter time. They need chopping though."

 

"Great, we're back in the Stone Age." Tony searched for his Starkphone, only to come up empty handed.

 

"Speaking of the Stone Age." 

 

"What?"

 

"No gadgets."

  

"What?!"

 

"Yeah, we kinda talked about this with the rest of the team."

 

"You did what?!"

 

"It makes sense, Tony. Custom Stark tech emits unique energy signatures. Ultron is your tech. He can trace us that way. You can have access later after we've formed a strategy."

  

"Wha-What am I supposed to?! Chop wood like some softcore lumberjack?!" He whined, gesturing at Steve who raised his eyebrow.

 

"Everyone's doing their bit, Tony."

 

_Stupid Do-Good Poster Captain_

 

"Give me the damn axe."


End file.
